


Fiery Love, Ghostly kisses

by Gravity2711



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711





	Fiery Love, Ghostly kisses

_Danny Fenton_

"I'm going to be fine, Sammy, I promise," I assured her and I was going to be fine, unlikely that I could get shot or stabbed in this world thanks to my growing ghost powers. "I'm going to be fine," I told her again.

"I know but you're my best friend, Danny, and you're all the way across the country," she said and I dropped down onto my new bed.

"Sammy, we've been friends through thick and thin, through human and ghost, nothing is going to change that," I assured her, "and you can come stay here whenever you want to," I told her and I meant that, she could come by any time and I'd let her in.

"I know and I know Jazz is DC so she's nearby but we were the dream team and now you're fighting ghosts alone in New York without any immediate back up if something goes really wrong," Sam told me and I sighed.

"I did suggest you move out here with me but someone had to keep an eye on all our parents," I pointed out to her and we both sighed.

"When do you start work?" She asked me.

"Tomorrow, and I'm really excited," I told her and I really was excited to work in New York because it could maybe get a higher profile than it would in Indiana. "So do you know when you'll come to visit me?" I asked her.

"Not for a couple months," she told me, "have you posted the add for a roommate yet?" she asked me, in a tone that suggested I couldn't manage my life and finances without her there.

"Sammy, I literally moved in today and I start work tomorrow, I was going to settle into a routine before posting for a roommate," I told her and I still needed to finish setting up my home studio for when I got bored and did my own work on myself. I was covered in tattoos I'd given myself out of pure boredom, started when I was a teenager and Sam had bought herself a tattoo machine then I turned out to be pretty good at it so she just gave it to me as a present and I kept doing it until I got qualified at a studio back in Indiana.

"I'm going to miss free tattoos," she told me and I laughed.

"Talk to Rocky, I'm sure he'll give you a discount," I told her, "or you move to New York," I suggested again.

"Maybe when I hit thirty," she told me, "I'll be like a tinder creep and stalk New York singles to find the perfect one," she told me and I laughed then there was a crash on her end of the line.

"I've got to go, Cujo got out and I think he's trying to find you," she said and I laughed a little. 

"Good luck with my ghost puppy," I said and she hung up on me before I could be even more of a dick about her having to keep my ghost puppy until I could find a building that would let me keep pets, despite the fact my dog was a ghost and didn't exactly do any damage when he ran into walls because I had spend a lot of time training him to be a good boy.

"I miss you too, buddy," I said and looked at my home screen, a photo of Ghost me and Cujo as a puppy not as the giant hulking hell hound he can become. "I promise I'll find a building where you can live then you can come out to New York and we can go back to hunting ghosts together," I said and I had set up a portable ghost portal to empty the Fenton Thermos into but it wasn't big enough anyone much bigger than Cujo to come through but I didn't want him to go into the ghost world without me and get lost because posting missing posters in the ghost world was always a fucking nightmare. I couldn't keep focusing on the fact I'd left my dog, my best friends and my parents behind to fight the rise in ghosts in New York City and further my career; I needed to move forwards not stay stuck focusing on what I was leaving behind.

"Right I need to go get some groceries," I said and got up from my bed, putting my phone into my pocket. I headed out of the bedroom and grabbed my jacket from the hook then my keys from by the front door, and I was about to walk out when I realised I didn't have my wallet. I wasn't doing a big shop, just some essentials from the bodega around the corner from my building then I'd sort out what else I needed to get to stock my fridge tomorrow when I wasn't doing anything at work. Usually things came to me when I wasn't thinking too hard about them.

I considered taking the elevator down, "wait for the elevator or take the phantom express route?" I asked myself and it wasn't exactly a difficult decision, "phase through the floor right now," I said and just became intangible, without going ghost and that was really useful for when I wanted to avoid people or getting to a room by the direct route. I headed out the front door, well the door man let me out instead of me just phasing through the door like I did all the time back in Indiana. I was in a new city so that meant new routines, like not walking Cujo every morning with Sam.

 My phone rang as I walked into the bodega and it was Jazz, "I'm fine, sis, I promise," I assured her before she could say anything.

"So you miss Cujo, Sam and Tucker," she surmised and that was accurate.

"I really miss Cujo, Sam and Tucker," I told her, "I need to find a pet friendly building so I can go get Cujo," I told her and I grabbed a basket to put the stuff I needed into it. 

Jazz sighed, "I told you to just let me help you find a building to live in that you could afford and that was pet friendly," she told me and in hindsight, I definitely should have let Jazz help me with finding a place but she'd help me find a place to live in Indiana and I needed to learn to do things by myself now and that included finding a place to live by myself, "but I do respect the fact you're trying to do things on your own and I understand why you need to try to do things on your own but we're always going to be here to help you if you need us," she told me and that was nice of my sister to be understanding but also slightly insulting at the same time.

"I really miss Cujo," I told her and picked up some milk from the fridge. "Like, I seriously need to find either a roommate, a boyfriend or friends because I really miss Cujo, Sam and Tucker," I told her and picked up some stuff to make myself dinner, some chicken and vegetables really but that would do the trick for tonight.

"Call me tomorrow before you go to work, yeah?" Jazz checked with me, still being the big sister who tried to protect me and make sure I didn't fuck things up now I was living on my own in a city with no established support network.

"I will, bye Jazz," I said and waited for her to respond so I could hang up and get back to the matter at hand, feeding myself.

"You better, Danny, and I will come and attack you in your sleep if you don't," Jazz warned me then hung up before I could, just needed to finish what I was doing to go eat then sleep before waking up at a reasonable time for commuting to work.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Jake Long_

I was looking through tattoo parlour websites, "seriously? You've still not decided?" Trixie asked me as she walked into the store.

"It's a big decision, Trix, bigger than any of the others," I told her and scrolled through another artist's portfolio. She sighed sympathetically then put her arm around my shoulders. "I need this one to be perfect," I told her and looked at the photo of me with Gramps and Hales in Hong Kong taken on the trip we'd defeated the dark dragon, and all three of us were in our dragon forms. "It's a memorial tat for Gramps, it has to be perfect," I muttered, repeating my point as I dismissed another artist.

"What about this guy, The Phantom?" She asked me and clicked on the artist's profile. There was nothing uploaded to the page yet just a statement that the artist was new to the studio, just moved to the City from Indiana and was a kind of tattoo artist prodigy. "Maybe call up the studio?" she suggested, "because the phantom tattooing the dragon sounds awesome.

"Good idea," I said as I started dialling the number and Trixie googled the Phantom's previous studio in Indiana to try to find some of his work.

"This is HellRaiser Tattoo Parlour, how can we help you?" A dude asked me.

"I'm looking to get some new ink and I was looking into the Phantom's work," I told him and Trixie showed me the laptop screen, with the Phantom's work on it. It was all really cool spiritual and tribal inspired pieces. 

"Yeah, our new artist, Indiana just lost their best guy," he told me, "what kind of tattoo are you looking for?" He asked me.

"A blue chinese dragon, it's a memorial tattoo to my Gramps, and I've seen some of the tattoos he's done at his last parlour, and I think he's the right guy for the job," I told him and I just knew somewhere in my dragon chi that he was the right man for this.

"Well, he'll be in tomorrow and I can put you down for a consultation some time between in ten and midday?" he offered me and I could get Spud to cover the front of house of the shop whilst I went for a consultation.

"Yeah, that would be great," I told him.

"That's great man, can I take a name?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Jacob Luong, spelt L U O N G, and this number is my contact number," I told him, knowing that there system would probably show my number on the caller ID and if it didn't then he'd just ask me to repeat it to him, no big thing.

"That's great man, so just come down to the shop at around half ten and you guys can talk through the design," he told me and I smiled, picking up the photo of us.

"I'll be down tomorrow then," I said, "thanks bye," I said and hung up on the guy.

Trixie was texting Spud, asking him to come out from the back. We'd upgraded the store since I took over the place, going more into repairs and custom work than sales but we did still sell laptops and phones and TVs but most of the money came from custom pieces that Spud makes. "Spud says he'll cover the front," she told me as Fu appeared from the back room.

"What's going on here?" He asked us. 

"Jakey's finally decided on a consultation with a tattoo artists for the tribute ink to G," Trixie told him and Fu stood up to look at the Phantom's work.

"What's this kid's real name?" Fu asked us and Trixie went back to google.

"Looks like he's called Daniel Fenton from Amity Park, Indiana," she told him, "why?" she questioned and I wanted to know too.

"Just curious about the man," he said, "I'm glad you're finally getting it done though kid," Fu added and sighed sadly. We all missed Gramps, and a lot of the Dragon community came to his funeral, like the whole council showed up and they had him honoured in the halls of Great Dragons for everything he'd done for dragonkind and the whole magical community.

"I'm going for the consultation tomorrow morning and Spud's covering the store," I informed him and pulled out the sketchpad I'd been working on drawing out Gramp's dragon face. I needed it to look like him otherwise it was just some random blue Chinese dragon on my arm not a tribute to my Gramps, and I was going to take this sketch with me along with a photo of human Gramps for reference because my sketch was pretty basic.

"I'm going to go talk to Gramps, I'll be back in a bit," I said and got up from the counter. I headed to the stairs and headed up towards the roof, where Gramps' shrine was and his gardens because he loved his gardens, especially the magical one and I had done my best to keep everything alive with the help of some magical plant cheat sheets that he had written up when he knew his time was coming.

I grabbed some fruit from the fruit bowl in the apartment, a mandarin and one of Gramps' favourites, and a pack of lotus incense stick to burn for him. He always liked the smell of lotus blossoms so I always got him lotus blossom incense to burn at his shrine.

I went up to the roof and sat in front of his shrine, putting down the offering after removing the previous one to put in his compost bin. Gramps used to put his dragon skin the compost bin for his magical plants and any fruit from the shrine to his mother into the one for his normal plants because apparently great grams used to love gardening too. After taking over his garden, I understood why they both enjoyed it and it kind of made me sound like an old man but it was relaxing after a long day of being the Magical protector of the City. "So Gramps, I'm going to see an artist at Hellraiser tomorrow for a consultation on my new tattoo and I really need it to be right," I told him and I looked to the Chinese characters on my wrist, the last thing my gramps said to me before he told us all that he was dying. It was similar to something said by Zhuang Zi but the mention of young dragon suggested there was some paraphrasing there. He told me 'life was finite, young dragon, but knowledge was infinite' but at the time I didn't think much of it then he told us he was dying.

"Hey," Haley said and I turned around to see my little sister sitting on the wall.

"Want to talk to Gramps with me?" I asked her and she just came over to sit with me.

"I really miss him," she said and leaned her head against my arm, and I knew that she did miss him but I'd lost my dragon master as well as my gramps so she didn't miss him as much as I did because she still had Sun for dragon advice and she offered her help to me if I needed it but Gramps would have tried to hang on longer if he thought I'd still need a dragon master. "It always felt like he was immortal, like he would just be there forever and never get any older," she said and I put my arm around her in the protective big brother way. 

"How long are you in New York for?" I asked her.

"just a week," she told me, "I got in like two hours ago and came straight here," she told me, "not even seen mom and dad yet," she said and I kissed her head.

"Go tell them you're home and we'll all go out for dinner tonight," I promised her, "and I'm picking the restaurant," I added as she stood up.

"Bye Grampa," she said and blew a kiss to his ancestral tablet, "bye, Jake," she said and transformed into her dragon form. She took off and it had clearly been a while since she'd had to fly so high after living out in basically the English countryside so she could fly low without worrying about being caught for it. I just stayed sat with Gramps for a while. I didn't always talk to him, just sat there and enjoyed the peace at his shrine and in his gardens.

I did some work on the plants, making sure they were all trimmed back in the magical garden, and adding fertiliser to the soil before I headed back into the store. "Your head better kid?" Fu asked me as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah, and Haley's back for a week so we're all going out for dinner somewhere once she gets to Ma and Pa's," I told him and took my seat again with my laptop.

"I got to bounce, Jakey, so I'll see you later," Trixie told me and I hugged my best friend.

"Yeah, catch you on the flip," I told her before she headed out of the store. Trixie worked with a New York Fashion house and she was really loving it there, and we were all really happy for her but all of us hanging out got harder because she worked all the time to move up the ranks but she'd probably come along for the 'family' dinner if I asked her nicely. Spud would definitely be coming since we basically spend all our time together, working in the same place and Spud stayed over when Stacy was out of the country because of something that had happened whilst he was helping Fu dog with something that left him a little afraid of sleeping somewhere alone. 

Mom rang me on the shop line because I was more likely to pick up on the shop line than my personal number, "Haley said she just came from yours, so where are we going for dinner?" She asked me.

"Eddie's all night dinner please," I said nicely, "and I'm bringing Spud 'cause Stacy's currently in LA," I added and she didn't question it, knowing what happened that night with Spud. Eddie's was also dog friendly and that meant we could bring Fu in with us because he's also a part of our family.

"Sure thing, say seven o'clock?" She asked me and that worked for us.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there," I told her, "bye mom," I said, "I love you," I added before I could forget to say it, and I never forgot to say it after losing Gramps because I couldn't remember the last time I'd said it to him before he died.

"I love you too Jake," Mom said and we hung up on each other.

"So I'm thinking sloppy Joes for dinner," Fu decided and I smiled a little. He was always consistent with his love of sloppy Joes or sloppy Jessicas if they were an option, and he'd really stepped up his game as a magical guardian since Gramps passed over, even though he missed him just as much as I did and kept it together as best he could in the moments that mattered. 


End file.
